Talk:Cerberus Daily News - September 2010
Hmmm... Is anyone else suddenly intrigued at the possibility of Commander Shepard "curve-gliding" in ME3? :P SpartHawg948 00:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :The key to defeating the Reapers, methinks. --The Illusive Man 00:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds like it would be a fun mini-game after a hard day's work of slaying Reapers. Dare I hope for online leaderboard functionality? -- Commdor (Talk) 00:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I see a Back To The Future-esque scene where Shep pisses off the Reapers, then has to make a daring escape by curve-gliding, with the Reapers in hot pursuit, while music by Huey Lewis and the News blares in the background. SpartHawg948 00:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That sounds cool, and quite honestly I would love to see that in ME3. Since cars can be driven in LotSB, I could imagine "curve-gliding" being in ME 3. And Spart, I would laugh if BioWare would actually consider that if this got into the game. --MEffect Fan 00:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Me too! It'd be nice to know though that future people still appreciate Huey Lewis and the News. SpartHawg948 00:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::That'd be awesome. Simply awesome. Arbington 00:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What would be the galactic equivalent of Biff (Harbinger) crashing into the manure truck? FridgeRaider88 17:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) What happened? When do we get to find out what happened to the virtual society? I was intrigued by their possible appearance in ME3, yet now I don't even know if they exist anymore! Arbington 01:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't you hear? The Citadel Council hushed it up. It's super secret squirrel stuff now. SpartHawg948 01:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but this is Cerberus Daily News. They've gotta have a spy in this somewhere. Arbington 01:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) We got some follow-up with the report on the 15th. At some point, it's possible we'll get news about technological advancements that the virtual aliens provide. I don't think this will end up being groundbreaking stuff, though, as that would be a very deus-ex-machina way for the devs to bridge the technology gap between the races of the galaxy and the Reapers. BioWare is above such trickery. As for the Cerberus spies thing, I think the CDN is only regular galactic news that's gathered by Cerberus (or at least that terminal) for its operatives to read at their leisure. A good many reports (Aish Ashland's antics, Illium fads, galactic box office records, etc.) don't strike me as urgent communiques from Cerberus spies, and none of the info in those reports makes itself out to be secret and unavailable to the general public. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I hope now we get at least a minor quest out of this in ME3 or as ME2 DLC. This is now too awesome to show up as a random news blurb.Baron Von Awesome 00:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, this is getting cool. Will the aliens leave their virtual world? What will the Council do? Will another set of virtual beings help people see the geth in a different light? These questions must be answered!!! Arbington 00:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Saw this one coming. The "solution", that is, per today's CDN. I bet a lot of these volunteers (were they around today) would be the same loonies who were crying after Avatar came out because they could never go to the utopia that is Pandora (the so-called "Avatards"). SpartHawg948 04:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Wonder how the Reapers never came across this super-AI ship. Or how they didn't notice that some race managed to advance (technologically) to the point of (a) developing a superb AI that preserves itself and its makers, and of (b) downloading consciousness like it was a text file to and fro a brain (of any species, to boot). Or maybe it's a Reaper trap, and they're just trying a new tactic: play nice, and even needy, in order to infiltrate the Citadel? --AnotherRho 04:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict, unrelated to above) I'm guessing that there will be complications mentioned in a future CDN report (perhaps tomorrow) regarding attempting to 'swap' his mind back. Didn't those hackers turn into vegetables after being in the world for six hours? -- Dammej (talk) 04:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict indeed!) Hmmm... that last bit is an intriguing prospect. Honestly, all the points raised there are interesting, but that last bit... fiendishly clever! In fact, to quote my hero Homer Simpson, it's a plan "fiendishly clever in all its intricacies"! :P SpartHawg948 04:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::In response to AnotherRho: the Reapers wouldn't have encountered the ship because the last purge was 50,000 years ago, and the ship was made only 8,000 years ago. Since the Protheans had already altered the Keepers to ignore the "go-code" to open the Citadel relay, there couldn't have been another Reaper purge between 50,000 years ago and the present date, so the Reapers have never had the chance to encounter the virtual aliens. Speculation: I get the impression the virtual aliens arose on a world far from a mass relay. If their entire race was threatened by a single star going supernova, it's unlikely they had expanded beyond their home star system, otherwise they could have migrated to a colony elsewhere instead of cramming into the Matrix. And an interesting tidbit: if the virtual world has run at an accelerated rate of 30 virtual years per every real world hour (see August 25th's CDN report) continuously since 8,000 real world years ago, then the virtual civilization has been thrumming along for approximately 2.1 billion virtual years. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:08, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::It makes me wonder: are the citizens of this virtual world the original inhabitants? Do they 'reproduce' and 'die'? After all, the Ambassador did want to leave her universe - perhaps hinting that everything isn't rosy on the inside after 2.1 billion years. Bronzey 05:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, there's also that whole 'threat of impeding doom' thing going on. :P -- Dammej (talk) 05:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::True - although given there's been no mention of its dwindling power levels I'd say the Council is feeding it power in some secret location. After the treaty offer we never heard anything about the apocalyptic lack of power that was threatening them, although it does make sense for the Ambassador to want to escape the potential for a power failure and death. (Edit: Why is my username not coming up with a link? I'm using four tildes o.O) Bronzey 05:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict!) Yeah, I read the news; but I doubt that, "I will say that the ship appears to be at least 8,000 years old," means, really, that the ship is about 8,000 years old (assuming this MIT scientist is speaking in earth years, anyway). After that news brief, the public info on the ship becomes darker (couldn't the good doctor just ask the super AI, "how long you been floating around?", rather than guess?). Besides, let the ship be about 8,000 years old. How long would it take a rational animal to reach such ultra-high civilization (high development of the arts and sciences)? There are planets in ME 2 whose descriptions suggest the possibility that the inhabitants were wiped out by the Reapers even though they were "in their Bronze age". -- Unless, of course, they were "off the beaten path" of Mass Relays, as Commdor suggested (on the other hand, it only took them 8,000 years to reach a salarian, i.e. inhabitable, system?). That's assuming that the "god" of these people is not really a Reaper who has granted "salvation through destruction" of their bodies, for the sake of undermining the rest of the galaxy. We'll have to see whether the good doctor can get his body back after so many days, and remain himself and--conscious. :As for power, it was mentioned that the doctor estimated its power reserves to be near 4%, in an earlier news brief (edit: you meant, not in recent postings. Got it). But frankly, until the doctor can say something without "I believe" or "it appears that", I don't think he's getting his info from the AI (and even if he were, what prevents it from lying?) --AnotherRho 05:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) This virtual world ghost ship reminds me somewhat of the Matrix, although the only difference is there's no physical body plugged-in into a virtual world, only the mind exists. I wonder if those virtual minds be compatible with a geth body... — Teugene (Talk) 06:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :You see, that's sort of what I was thinking. The virtual beings would each be uploaded to a mech body or a robot or something. Arbington 23:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC)